Trouble Begins
by Zainy18
Summary: T,is for Trouble. A pervert on a mission is after Aki, kidnapped and running out of Time, Aki must endure unwanted advances and Mind fuckery until he is rescued. But can Asami find his boy in time.Time is against the lovers. It might already be too late
1. Ch 1 Trouble with a Capital T

I DO NOT OWN

_**SO IT BEGINS**_

* * *

With the touching of their overly heated erections Akihito knew he could no longer hold out. So he gave and gave into Asami's touches. Asami's kisses were maddening, the mere contact of skin against skin all but set a blaze the clothes that were now laid to rest on the floor.

Akihito's mind registered the recklessness in where they had begun this sexual tango, but their passion could not and would not be stopped. It was best not to try and deny their bodies this release but participate in this event.

As Asami pushed the baby hair that rested on the back of Akihito's neck out of his way and began sucking on the soft and sensitive skin of Akihito's nape, the sensual moans that escape the younger lover's mouth was evidence that Akihito was on his way to becoming undone. Before Akihito's world went white the last thing he remembered was Asami's firm rock **hard** cock had brushed the sweetest most electrifying kiss against the opening of his sensitive ass and he was unable to control the wanton irrational response his body had given in response, which was the sole reason he was seeing only white stars playing across his vision.

The pain was never forgotten in their coupling, but Akihito's body and his soul was so tuned into the pleasure it was counter productive to try and school himself to remember to give his body time to adjust to the size and especially the width of Asami's intimidating manhood.

The strained and painful gasps that escaped Akihito's throat didn't go unnoticed to his older and experienced lover and with more tenderness than either of them expected, Asami took care while he rocked Akihito's body into obedience; momentarily taming the young man's body into gently accepting his cock without the painful resistance that was at present causing his pet some distress.

As Akihito's body capitulated and yielded to Asami's, Hazel eyes shyly looked into Golden ones and what those hazel orbs saw reflected in Asami's golden gaze killed all desire in the young lover immediately.  
_  
__what...?__who...__?_

Who was the man holding a 9mm semi automatic gun that was aiming at him and Asami, without thought Akihito rammed his ass into Asami groin, making the older man lose his balance but not his lust and in the process causing himself more pain than he was accustom to.

Indeed their present 'love session' on top of Tokyo's tallest skyscraper was the most reckless thing the couple ever did thus far. In their defence their love making was a end product of a familiar argument that these two had owing to their respective jobs.

Whether Akihito's actions saved both or one of their lives was something he didn't have the luxury to moll over now.

The first shot was fired and had miss its target(s) and the gun man was now firing liberally and with more determination having lost the element of surprise.

_Asami had not yet withdrew from the warm haven that was Akihito's ass; even though the young man knew Asami was now aware of their situation._

As the door to the roof top was left ajar Akihito made a soft yet pronounced whimper for Asami to un-sheath himself as Souh and Keishi two of Asami 's bodyguards could be seen approaching in the shadows. When Asami took no action Akihito whispered,

" _**A...sami...please**_"

Asami purposefully took his time when he withdrew from Akihito; it was only when Takaba turned around completely to face his lover he realised the reason for Asami's deliberate behaviour. The man was still sporting an impressive hard on to Akihito's disbelief.

As bullets whisk through the air around the air shaft that they were using for cover Akihito pulled up and botton his jeans and was seriously impress to see that Asami had beaten him in the race to recover their dignity when the Yakuza un buckled his holster; removing his gun and took aim. 'What was Asami thinking?' Akihito could not decipher from the mean poker face Asami at present was wearing.

There was a sudden painful grunt and the would be killer fell to the ground.

Souh quickly threw his bulk in front of the photographer as his curiosity returned and the young man stood up making himself an open target once more before the trash that had dare try to harm Asami sama and Takaba san, was confirm as good as dead.

Asami walked over to the man; never lowering his weapon and asked "Who?" But before the wounded man could answer the fatal bullet was drilled into his skull and with some alarm Asami (which he didn't allowed to show) turned and looked into the darkness of the night and wonder 'why send a sniper to kill a failed shooter' when they had the best opportunity to killed him at present.

Then he heard Souh voice calling out to Takaba to halt and then he knew his answer the shooter was not sent to kill him but his sweet innocent wild cat. Without a second thought Asami grabbed the young man up into his arms and position himself around Akihito like a human shield as he left the night and the dead and the pointless questions behind that still plagued his mind.

He had to move forward, he had to get answers and results (fast) if he was to be prepared for what was to come.

God help them all if anything had happen to his heart, his boy, his love Asami knew he would redefined the meaning of vengeance. He had traded his soul to the devil a long time ago he had no misconceptions about that. But Akihito his Aki had given his own soul to him and trusted him with it.

He would get to the bottom of tonight's attack and he would definitely protect what was his - no he corrected himself- _theirs._


	2. Ch 2 Traitor

**Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me, I have made no profit off of them, I thank God for Ayano Yamane for creating them so I can be inspired to write this fic. VF is NOT MINE.**

Warning: I don't know really, mention of rape and Violence, (Rated R), some roughness on Asami's path.

As Hito the newest member of the yakuza's underworld syndicate pulled up and parked the limo in-front of Asami's penthouse. Souh and Keishi got out and cleared a safe path for their boss and his lover. Once inside the bodyguards breathed a sigh of relief and finally allowed the cogs of their well refined minds to start turning. There was work to be done. Their synchronised watches may have said 20 mins past midnight, but the night was much too young for them to retire. The day had already begun without them, time had spun away leaving them to play 'catch up' and recoup some leverage over their (for now) invisible enemy.

The perks of being Asami sa-ma's right and left hand men meant that Souh and Keishi didn't have to wait to clear every detail with their boss but could use their initiatives. Having served under Asami for over two decades meant that their dedication to the job was a wholehearted response for a man they had both grown to fear, respect and love.

While Souh's initial encounter with Asami was different to Keishi's they both had their separate reasons for descending into the underworld with Asami. The irony of their descent however brought them peace. Among the many executions the carried out, among the cover ups and the bail outs of some of the world's most prominent politicians and religious leaders they saw the many lies parading as truth and they learned to "keep their eyes open to make out the real truth."

Souh was 17 when he meet a 13 year old Asami sa-ma. He didn't know why Asami had taken an interest in him. He was homeless, malnourished and was then considering trading sexual favours with the very man who had killed his entire family (though he did not know it at the time). A decade would elapse before Souh made his first and only kill with passionless precision. Asami had given him the order to break 200 out of the 260 bones in the nameless man's body and Souh had complied without so much as a question. It had taken him 6 hours to complete his task and when he was done Asami had presented him with the raw heart wrenching facts. The now deceased man was responsible for the rape of his 10 years old twin brothers and the death of his father. To say that he was enraged with Asami for withholding such a vital piece of information would be an understatement.

But what Asami had said next had brought Souh to his knees, _'I wanted to give you a choice something I never had and never will never have in this business. If I had told you who he was to you, you would have sough revenge and rsvp your place in hell next to me. I would have bound you to this world. Souh look at me... your soul is still yours you can wash your hands of my world and walk away now or you can take the rest of the day off think about what I have said and report for work tomorrow, at this moment the choice is still yours'_

As Souh began to tap all his sources in tonight's events he knew he could never be able to give Asami the choice he spoke of all those years ago but he could do his job and do it damn well and help him protect the one thing in the man's life that gave him peace which was the photographer. It took only one month after Souh descent into Asami's (and now his) world to understand the extent of his Boss actions. Asami had helped him keep his soul and his sanity intact and he had asked for no reimbursement. Souh knew then he would never leave Asami's side, and just like that he had found his resolve and appreciation for life.

As the door to the penthouse was clicked shut by Asami, Akihito slowly came out of his own thoughts. He made no move to leave Asami's arms and strange enough Asami made no move to release him.

The slight trembles that escaped the younger lover's body forced him to attempt to move out of Asami grasp but the damn bastard would not let go.

_SHIT_

_shit_

"shit" it was a whisper but Asami heard it.

"Are you ready to tell me what you have got yourself into this time Takaba?" Asami asked but his tone suggested it was not a question.

"What?" Akihito refused to meet his lover's eyes as he finally put some space between him and Asami though he was still in arms reach of the older man.

"Asami I am just as shocked as you were by tonight's events." Breathe slower he told himself, you need to breathe slower or else he will never believe you. "What have you got yourself into this time? Pissed of another crime lord? what a deal of human cargo went sour and now the Bastard wants compensation in the form of your life." Akihito knew the words he was saying were outrageous and totally uncharacteristic to what Asami actually did in the underworld but he needed Asami mad at him. A calm and controlled Aasmi would see right through him and his bullshit and would get to the root of their current predicament.

Akihito continued

"If I had a yen for every time some sick, rapist, sadistic bastard crime lord like the great_ Lord_ Asami and his goons shot at me I would be almost as rich as you are but..." Akihito never got to finish his sentence. He had made the mistake at throwing a glance at Asami as he uttered this last sentence and his and Asami's eyes had made four.

The man eyes said it all he had gone too far, Akihito had realized now that the reason why Asami was quiet on the ride back to his penthouse had everything to do with his internal struggle for control, the man had not yet regain his composure and he Akihito had push too soon too quickly. The shit he was throwing at Asami a second ago had just hit the fan and it was everywhere. He couldn't escape Asami's murderous gaze or hands.

Asami grabbed Akihito and threw him onto the couch non to gently. As Akihito struggle to get up, he became aware that Asami's knee was already wedged between his shoulder blades pressing his torso into the couch and restricting his air flow.

This was a man on the verge of tearing the skin off his backside (but with no sexual undertone).  
Or so he thought.

"What are you doing? Hi let me up you Bas..."

Asami had already removed his own jacket and had unbuckled the belt on his trousers; he pushed his trousers down with his right hand and half dragged half ripped Akihito's pants with his left. His breathing was short and harsh. His vision was singularly attentive to one and one spot only - Akihito's firm tantalizing peach shaped ass. All Asami's anger seemed to have congregated at his groin because the fierce salute that his cock was giving was evidence of how bad he wanted to be in his lover.

"Asami ...urts... an't brea..." Akihito whispered, Asami's knee had only gotten heavier while he had hurriedly undressed them both.

As if on cue Asami removed his knee and began to knead Akihito's exposed buttocks with both hands as he pealed back the two muscles that hid the opening that held immense pleasure Asami saw a slightly swollen and puckered anus with traces of blood. His Akihito was bleeding.

It was like coming out of a trance, Akihito's voice and words had put him under, his exposed ripe flesh had kept him transfixed and the sight of his boy's ass bloodied has awakened him out of his anger induce lustful haze. There was a young man below him. Who was his. Who meant something to him. Who at the moment had a light purplish bruise between his shoulder blades and watery eyes. Who on impulse had probably saved both their lives tonight, something in Asami's chest moved, or rather there was a pronounced thump?

"Thump"  
What was going on with his heart? He wondered

He would not take Akihito this way. Asami pulled up his trousers and retreated into the bathroom and almost immediately came out with a damp cloth and soothing cream.

He was not surprise to see Akihito had yet to catch his breath and had remained exactly how he left him. (Ass hanging out of his jeans, flushed cheeks and taking deep calming breathes as if they had just finish round one of mind blowing sex) the sight of Akihito always turned Asami on even under their present circumstance. Asami grew hard yet again but he kept it in check.

After Asami wiped away the blood from Akihito's unique war wound he applied the cream and couldn't resist running his knuckles along the Akihito's cheek bones, his chin and his collar bone. This seems to bring the remaining calm to the young man that he didn't know he was seeking.

When Asami was done, he collapse on top of Akihito, but not putting all of his weight on his lover. His rough hands gently stroking Akihito hair and face bringing with it some comfort to the young man.

"Asami, you didn't have to stop, you... you weren't hurting me" Akihito whispered

"Shh" Asami replied

They remained cocooned on the couch for quiet sometime before Akihito tried to apologise (something the young man was not prone to doing of his own free will).

"Asami I didn't," ..."I didn't"... "What I said before was ... ..."

"Shh" came Asami response yet again

Akihito felt his temper rising, here he was trying to communicate with the bastard and he was being shh like a child.

He would try one last time and if the bastard interrupted him, he would use that to his advantage to leave the penthouse. The truth was he was so hot for Asami. He would rather spend every second of the remainder of the night with him. Having him inside him making him scream. Making him forget the 3 seconds tonight when his heart stopped because he was sure that either one of them could have died had he not acted with speed.

Not for the first time Akihito wondered why trouble always seemed to follow them both. Individually and together as a couple.

" A couple" Akihito whispered, realisation hit him so hard he wasn't aware that he had said these word aloud and Asami heard him and was now examining his young lover with a mixture of curiosity and wonder.

Just as Akihito extracted himself from under Asami, Asami's phone rang, It was Souh

"I see" Asami said into the phone

Akihito was surprised that Asami had let him out his grasp that easily even if he was on the phone. And while Asami appeared to be preoccupied with his call, he would use this distraction and attempt to leave. But Asami put the bulk of his weight in front of the door preventing him from going anywhere. After tonight the crime lord had no intention of letting his brat out of his sight.

"Hang on Souh"

"Akihito behave, go to the bedroom and wait for me" Asami said

Akihito leaned in and kissed Asami, then licked the man lips, sending tremors of lust and aching through both of their bodies.

"Asami i have no intention of staying at my apartment tonight, I want to be by... with... you tonight, I want ... I want... you," he stuttered "but I need one of my cameras tonight it is very important. I'm just gonna have your driver drop me off to my apartment to pick it up and I swear I will be right back. You can time me if you like."

Asami eyes held his gaze, searching for any syntax, loopholes and lies in the young man's statement, he found none. Then why was he so uneasy with letting the young man go. Perhaps he was still too affected by tonight's events and he was letting that affect his judgement. If he refused Akihito would probably fight him. But if he let him go with the driver, he should be back by the time Souh finish updating him and they could then resume their previous activities and discuss what he (Akihito was hiding from him).

"Asami kissed Akihito and growled out while keeping the young man's chin in his hand "Akihito Kiyoshi Takaba you have 13.5 mins. Any delay and you and you alone will bear my punishment. Do not push your luck tonight."

"Go" (had Asami knew what would happen 3 mins after he took his eyes off his young lover. He would not have let him go). It took exactly three minutes for chaos to erupt into their lives yet again and to have his calm and his control wrestled from his grasp yet again, all in the same night.

When Akihito reached the lobby; he saw Hito rather than Keishi and politely explained his predicament. Though the guy was new, Akihito hope that he understood the severity of their arriving late back to Asami's penthouse and he got in the car.

While the photographer was wrapped up in his own thoughts he failed to see Hito's eyes constantly and anxiously looking back at him through the rear view mirror. Had he not been not so completely wrapped up in collecting the incriminating evidence hidden in his viewfinder at his apartment, he would have seen his phone -which was on silent for some reason -flashing Asami's number.

Back at Asami's Apartment, Souh was updating his Boss on his findings

"Asami sa-ma, I take full responsibility for what I am about to tell you but owing to tonight's events after much review I am of the professional opinion that we have a mole.

"..." Asami was already using his yukuza's deductive power of reasoning.

"Although I do not know who it is for certain, I have called a meeting and will be carrying out my own investigation immediately. Considering Takaba's and your meeting tonight was spontaneous and no one could have known about it unless they were part of our team tonight. I will start...

"Shit Souh get your ass in gear it has to be Hito, He is meant to be escorting Akihito to his apartment right now. Have Keishi intercept them, NOW! And meet me with the car out front in 2 mins.

"Hai" was Souh reply

"Souh tell Keishi, not to kill Hito I want him alive." Asami all but devoured the phone with this last order before hanging up.

_Damn! DAMN, Damn!, FUCK! _Asami try to calm himself. His Akihito would need him calm he said to himself. So he would rummage around in his being and grasp at any control he could find.

Completely annoyed with himself Asami wondered how the hell _HE_ could be so complacent. Was Akihito not _his?_ Did he not make himself clear when Fei-long Kidnapped _his_ Boy 6 months ago? Was the be- heading of the Russian who had dare to touch _his _Aki not enough to get his message across?

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

When Souh called to let his Boss know he was outside. He was completely taken aback. Asami was calm as a cucumber; but his eyes were un-mistakenly satanic.

Souh was scared, scared for not himself, But for everyone else who would come in contact with Asami before he got _his_ beloved photographer back.


	3. Ch 3 Taken Save me

Asami tried and failed for the fifth time to ring Akihito; his boy wasn't answering. He began to wonder _**what the hell was keeping his lover from picking up his phone.**_

True, Hito had a 6 minute head start on them, but he was certain they would catch up.

But if Akihito wasn't answering did that mean that the enemy had already made their move?

_**Was Akihito alive?**_ Asami breathing abruptly became somewhat harsh and noticeably uneven. _**It was the fucking tie.**_Loosening the restricting tie from around his neck, Asami push the defeatist thought completely from his mind.

The young photographer was absent minded, he no doubt forgot to switch his phone off silent after he- Asami -had intercepted his latest stake-out. That was all.

"Asami -sama, Kei is tracking the limo and confirms visual in 15 mins"

Asami thought for a moment, _**finally good news**_. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his men; it was simply a matter of getting Akihito back safe. The 'Fei-long incident' itself held more than enough traumas to keep his photographer busy for the year.

_"Tell Kei his primary objective is the safe retrieval of Takaba, everything else can wait."_

Out of the corner of his eye Akihito finally noticed Asami's name and number flashing across his mobile phone screen. Akihito pressed accept but before the phone was brought to his ear, the car screeched to a halt. The young man and his phone were harshly propelled from the back seat of the limo.

Akihito smacked his head quiet harshly against the privacy screen before he fell onto the luxurious furnished velvet carpeted floor of the vehicle. Unnoticed to the young man his mobile phone disappeared from his grasp as he fell.

Akihito moaned painfully, he felt the blood, before a small trickle of red slid down his left temple, defying gravity to stay on his skin. Only when the droplets reached the centre of the young man's chin did it gave in to the fundamental laws of electromagnetic force and silently fell on the limousine floor.

An uneasy feeling started to crawl up from the pit of the young photographer's stomach into his throat. His brain finally registered that he was in an unfamiliar environment; the neighbourhood was unrecognisable, absolutely nothing rang a bell. To say that the young man felt isolated and frightfully alone was by no means an exaggeration. When the first tremors hit Akihito's frame; he recognised it for what it was – it was the beginning of a panic attack.

Akihito took deep calming breaths alternating them between inhaling and exhaling.

When bile seeped into his mouth; Akihito knew he had a good 30 sec to open the door before the contents of his stomach would be emptied unto Asami's custom made limo floor.

"A-sa –mi" Akihito softly cried inadvertently as he impatiently wrenched on the car door handle. It wasn't budging.

Behind the photographer a white florescent light begged for his attention for 6 seconds before retreating into the darkness of the black interior of the limo once more.

Akihito began to banged on the privacy screen, where was Hito, why wasn't he answering? Why was the privacy screen even up?

"Hi Hito can you hear me?...Why have we stop and where...where are we?"

" ..."

"Hito... Hito...Hito?

"..."

Akihito suddenly remembered that there was also a button in the back of the limo that controlled the privacy screen as well. If the doors were jammed shut he could probably crawl over the screen and assess the situation and get some help.

Akihito pressed his own button to bring the privacy screen down, and froze.

So enthralled with the scene before his eyes the photographer missed the blinking lights that for the umpteenth time was trying to get his attention.

There, before Akihito's eyes were two men, one he recognised as Hito, talking quiet calmly to another man (who did not look like one of Asami's subordinates). Hito was also unharmed and Akihito noticed the air of precision, familiarity and purpose both men demonstrated through their body language. There clearly had not been an accident. Hito had hit the car breaks hard intentionally.

Then suddenly the photographer's eyes narrowed as the trunk of the Black unmarked BMW that both men were standing behind was popped.

The two men outside the limo talked some more before they pulled out a body bag, shovels, duct tape and rope. Akihito immediately jumped back from the spot that he was monitoring the men from. He involuntarily sought comfort by curling up into the seat Asami usually occupied when they travelled together in the limo. Akihito shivered and his teeth chattered.

"What... the... hell... is... going on" the young man whispered to himself.

After a minute the photographer was drawn back to the privacy screen; he continued to look at the men. Akihito watched as Hito leaned into the trunk to retrieve something and the unknown man stabbed a syringe into Hito's neck. Before he could plunge the syringe down, Hito evaded him and pulled out his gun. Shots were fired by both men and the young man's intuition told him the night had just went from bad to worse.

The young photographer bowed his head not wanting to see anymore; he was trapped inside a million dollar custom made limo while his assailants conducted their own 'Battle Royale' outside.

The young man suddenly jumped; there it was again that bloody florescent white light blinking at him.

Before he could dismissed it again, Akihito's subconscious impatiently screamed bloody murder. I_**t is your phone, your only means of help; you have to pick it up, now!**_

"Shit it's my phone" Akihito hurriedly answered.

"Asami!" Akihito's tone hid nothing, it conveyed more than just surprise and relief; it conveyed his fear.

Asami gritted his teeth and refused to be distracted by his lover's obvious tearfully panic and frightened tone. Just hearing Akihito voice (no matter how broken), had made Asami day so much more bearable.

_"Akihito where are you?"_

"Asami help me, there is a strange guy here and he just shot at Hito and I think it is a double cross and there is a body bag and shovels and..."

Asami quickly cut off his young lover's ramblings and repeated in a deadly calm voice.

_"Akihito, where are you and where is Hito?"_

"Asami I don't know where I am, I am in the car and Hito isn't who you think he is and I am in trouble aren't I? Asami what's going on? What's going to happen to me? They are gonna take me aren't they? I don't wanna go with them. Can you please come get me, please Asami, I swear I'll give up these dangerous stake-outs, it is why am here right now, Asami I'm so sorry I lied to you, I was just trying to get the photos back from my apartment before anyone else did. Asami am sorry, Asami I think they are going to kil..."

Sensing that it had all become too much for his kitten to handle, Asami did the only thing he thought would jolt his lover back into his present predicament. He shouted at his already frightened lover.

_"Aki-hit-o! FOCUS! WHERE IS HITO? WHERE IS HE? ANSWER ME NOW!"_

It worked.

"He ...he's about 500 yards from the... from the limo. But 300 yards give or take from the other guy? Why?"

_"Go to the right side of the limo, there is a small switch under the side of the right arm rest. Flick it."_

The young man did as he was told.

"I feel it Asami." Akihito yelled somewhat excitedly. (as if upon finding the switch Asami would magically appear before him) Akihito flicked the switch and a secret compartment in the centre of the limo emerged.

"Asami there is a box in the floor." Akihito stated

_"Go to it Akihito. I want you to listen to me very carefully, no more talking, listen and do as I say."_

Akihito moved his head up and down in the affirmative as if Asami could see him. But the older man knew his lover was listening carefully.

"_Remove the velvet covering, type in the code: XXXXXX on the touch screen, take your time because if you make a mistake, the box will seal and you wouldn't get a second chance at opening it."_

"Done" Akihito's replied

_"Well done kitten, now the box has two layers I want you to remove the lid and ignore the twin 9mm semi automatic guns on the first layer. Lift up the first layer and you will see..."_

"Asami I don't see anything but money what am I meant to do with money? Throw it at my killer."

_"Remove the money Kitten and you will see a sealed silver packet, break the packet and throw out the contents in your hand."_

After a second or two Akihito impatiently said

"Asami I don't understand why...why would 2 green pills help me?

"_The green pill is a liquefied tracker; once it is digested it will enable me to lock onto your coordinates. Where ever you are in the world, I will be able to get a GPS lock on your latitude and longitude point. The pill has a life-span of 30 hrs upon activation so all you have to do is swallow it and I will come get you."_

"But Asami..."

_"Go on kitten Swallow one now and hide the other."_

"What if ..."

_"Akihito swallow it now!" _Asami commanded.

Akihito placed the pill on the back of his tongue and swallowed. When his head was levelled once again he could see the unknown man making his approach.

_**Where was Hito? **_The young man absently wondered in alarm.

"Asami he's coming." Akihito whispered.

"_I will find you, Akihito, do not do anything rash, I am on my way, I will come for you, I will find you and we will go home, do you trust me?"_

"I trust you Asami."

_"Akihito I need for you to put the phone on speaker and hide it. I promise I won't hang up, but if he sees you with it, he might hurt you, so put it on speaker and hide it. Akihito I AM coming for you, make no mistake about that. I just need you to be patient and hang on for a little bit longer._"

_"Akihito you are Mine and I am not letting you go ever."_

It was too late, Akihito's legs were suddenly pulled out from under him, and in the crouching position that he was in his face made contact with the carpeted limo floor causing him to surrender his hold on the phone.(When had the car door been opened?) Now faced with this live and active danger, Akihito did the one thing that came natural to him; he fought back.

"LET ME GO!" the photographer screamed

"HI STOP, I said stop" there were sound of repeated scuffling, grunts and painful pitiful moans all coming from Asami's lover

"Why are you doing this to me, ahhh stop that hurts you Jackass" Akihito pleaded

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no stop get off me." The young man yelled as his legs were now restrained

"Stop you're hurting me." Akihito made one final plead to his aggressor before he was roughly flipped over,

"I - SAID - GET - OFF – ME!" Akihito yelled one final time when the man pinned him down none too gently.

There was the definite sound of skin slapping against skin and then the unmistakeable  
sounds of a gun clocking was heard before 3 shots were fired.

Then there was deafening Silence...

-  
Asami held his own phone in a death grip. Hearing his Aki scream, cry out and fight like that did something to the heart the crime lord denied he had.

Just when Asami was about to breathe again, he had been holding his breath since the man clocked his gun.

He heard heavy breathing (which disturbed him to the core) he turned the volume right up to max on his I phone and quietly continued to listen.

"My cute Akihito Takaba, We finally meet, we are going to have so much fun, just you and me, now that I finally have you. No, No please don't cry, these restraints are only temporarily, no one will ever hurt you again. I have to put you in this body bag for your own safety – they might be watching now. That bad man Hito was going to kill you but I saved you. So I had to kill him. I saved you my love. Once my boss thinks that you are dead; we can begin our life together, just you and me. I need you to be a good boy and play dead now."

There was a muffled wince as skin connected against skin. After a few seconds there was a distinctive grunt and footsteps retreating and then nothing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ViewFinder**

**Warning: hint of Violence, kidnapping, Swearing and some creepiness at the end from a pervert – (NOT Asami)**

**My notes: So this is another fic of mine. This is chapter 3. That's why it doesn't make complete sense. I do not feel like there is any point in posting chapters 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6. I like this chapter it's my favourite. Anyone who wants to read more can let me know via review.**

**Remember to let me know what you think of it. Cheers**


	4. Ch 4 Touch Unwanted

Warning: Some non- con touching, inappropriate behaviour, Violence and other creepiness. Asami and Aki are quite in this chapter, be warn the CREEP is having a monologue.

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER, Yamane Ayano is.**

As his left hand made its way pass the waistband of his loosely fitted trousers, the anticipation of the pleasure to be attained when his eager fingers would wrapped firmly around his already damp semi hardening cock sliding up and down, up and down; creating deliriously sweet friction that was in time with his newly acquired lover's pulse threatened to have Yuri* cumming prematurely.

Yuri tried to reign in the discipline he knew he had possess but it was in vain. The semen from his premature ejaculation was already plastered on his Calvin Klein custom made silk boxers.

_This Japanese boy always seem to steal his composure._

"Dammit!" But he quickly consoled himself with the thought that 'any' man would have cum from just looking at the beautiful perfection that was his new lover, Takaba Akihito. Not that he favoured the idea of anyone ogling what now belong to him.

"I wanted to demonstrate more composure around you. But it just can't be help." Yuri softly but sweetly voiced his frustration to the young man who was still unconscious and had yet to be removed from the body bag that he had been earlier placed into.

Yuri chastised himself, he was only meant to stop and search the young man for any stray electrical devices such as bugs, trackers and a possible mobile phone. He hadn't meant to become distracted by the shear undeniable beauty before him.

But with lips soft as butter and red as the blood, (oh wait, that was blood - must of smack him quiet hard he mused) he didn't stand a chance. He would have to learn to exercise more restraint around his lover. He didn't want the young man to discover just how affected he was by him until they had simultaneously exchange promises of devotion and loyalty. Love would come later, ( if they both lived to discover it) the young man had the rest of his life after all (thanks to him) to try to please him.

Yuri knew that he had been strategicly hex; it was this same Japanese boy that had betwitched him mind, body and soul not more than 7months ago and that had lead to the abdication of his position as Mikhail right hand man in Russia's most dangerous mafia.

Not that he was complaining, getting out from the Mafia and going 'solo- intepedant contractor' was something he wanted to do for a while now. The freedom to chose his bosses, jobs and victims was very enticing, he enjoyed it immensely.

Having been presumed dead after the whole disaster on FeiLong's ship was the perfect timing. He had grasped the situation perfectly if the 3 other crime lords didn't. One boy had cause 3 of the most dangerous men to gather together under the same roof.

If that wasn't impressive, the brat in question was traded for a deed that was worth 500 million.

To Yuri, Takaba Akihito was an abomination. A mere child in the presence of Gods and winning their favour too. The boy was dangerous and sinful, every atom oozed damnation and when Yuri found himself fallen under the spell of his allure. He had tried thrice to kill the photographer.

Fate had intervened on all accounts.

But after his own trail with death, it proved that fate favoured him also. By all that was Holy if Asami's bullets didn't kill him, his fall into the waters close to the Artic Ocean should have completed the task. But he had survived long enough to be rescued by a passing fishing vessel.

No Yuri was conivnced Takaba Akihito was like him, favoured by God and anointed with grace in this world of sin and death.

He had required reconstructive surgery and after everything he had done, he felt being baptised under the surgeon's blade was an appropriate measure and would give him a new lease on life. So like any smart individual with a questionable past he seeked out and killed every traced that would jepodise his position if discovered.

So when the bandages were removed revealing a new face that gave no indication of his Russian heritage, the well oiled cogs in his mind started to turn quickly. Before he even fathom what he had done the surgeon laid unmoving - dead- before Yuri's azure eyes. He was the first of many purposeful deaths.

Reaching out with his semen covered hand Yuri reverently trace the delicate neck of the young comatose photographer as his thoughts pity the occasion that he would have no other choice but to break such a soft and yielding thing.

_No, fate was on both their sides_

He would have to convince the young man when he woke up. He would make him understand.

Takaba Akihito was different. He was too special for death. With tears shinning in his hazel orbs, prideful-ly* revealing strength when they should have been cast downwards begging for mercy. Yuri knew the boy was odd. Even when Mikhail displayed the young man's arse and pink perky nipples for all to see the boy's anger at being handle like a mere pawn (which was exactly what he was at the time) shone through. Takaba Akihito had spirit, Yuri hope he wouldn't have to completely break it, while he stomp most of it into obedience though.

In the 2 months that he patiently watched and monitored the young man's actions and behaviour, Yuri had seen a great many things that would help him win the young man over while crushing any hope he may carry that he would be rescued by Asami.

Personally Yuri would of felt better if the damn bastard was dead. He had even contemplated killing him when he had the chance. But even through the lens of his sniper rifle he saw the way Takaba Akihito's eyes gloss over with panic and dread and without warning he had charge into the Criminal Mogul arms in a heartbeat and like that Yuri had missed his chance.

Then too he knew the young man secretly wanted to escape Asami, he had watched him on numerous occasions as he out smarted Asami's 'tails' even the ape in the shades who Yuri personally had despised on the rear occasion was no match for the clever photographer. Asami was like a bad cold for his boy. But Yuri was determined to make it so Takaba Akihito would get over that persistent virus with golden eyes.

Asami thought his pet was dead. Yuri would merely make sure the cute brat didn't resurrect himself and alert 'others' into believing otherwise.

"But I digress" Yuri shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Now was not the time for his musing

The young man suddenly stirred (an involuntary action of the result of the uncomfortable position his body was probably in) and Yuri quickly removed his hand as if he had been burned. He wasn't surprised his lover didn't respond to his touches, he wasn't under Yuri's tutelage until an hour ago.

Beside when he finally get to look into those passionately charge hazel eyes he wanted them to reciprocate a strong desire to see him and no one else. He wanted to see gratitude from the young man for saving his life.

No doubt if the young man in question was to awaken and see him fondling him he would misunderstand just like last time and Yuri would have to smack him yet again to make the youth understand he didn't like to be displeased.

Removing his hand from his trouser, Yuri zipped back up the bag, after he had once again secured his human package and started up the engine.

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel he remembered he had to call in to confirm the death of Takaba Akihito and the unfortunate fatal shooting of Hito Yamasakei.

Crime paid well but those who involved themselves in the underworld knew that death was literally around every corner, Hito should have been more aware. He was in over his head; tonight just happened to be the night that it caught up with him. In addition to infiltrating Asami's syndicate and leading a successful double life between Asami and his own employers, Hito had dare to increase his odds of an early death by taking on an additional risk like Yuri.

Yuri had laugh when he discovered Hito's angle. He knew that he could buy the man's trust until he had no more use for him.

"Never trust a soul" Yuri said to no one in particular as he stop at the traffic light.

He had miles and miles to go, but sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. He would not bask in his the aura of his small but important victory a yet. When he was well and truly out of Japan he would gloat at his success.

When Kei arrived at the scene of the photographer's kidnapping he quietly observed everything. His quick but cautious eyes took in every detail. He knew Asami sa-ma would want a well analysed and critical evaluation reciprocated to him when they met later.

Kei let out a frustrated sigh.

_DAMMIT!_

If he had been 3 minutes faster he would have been able to rescue the young man from the danger he was no doubt neck deep in. Kei said his own silent prayer that they would get to the boy before the creep could do any lasting damage to Asami sa-ma's lover.

He was at Asami's side in the Fei- long mess. And it genuinely surprised him to see his boss push beyond the years of self discipline and control. When Asami had unloaded his entire clip into the messenger on the ship; Kei understood that the photographer to Asami was irreplaceable, Takaba –chan's (as Kei like to call him) status was not just brat or temporary fuck.

Beyond the lust that always seems to live in his Boss's golden eyes, lurk (dare he say it ) love. Whether Asami sa-ma or Takaba-chan realised it, it was there, deeply rooted, twisted and growing with each encounter the two had.

Kei had an idea of what his Boss would be feeling at the moment he knew how much it hurt to lose lost ones. not that Takaba- chan was lost (just tempoarily stolen). Their so far lack of control on the situation would no doubt start to fuel his Boss controlled and calculated anger. They needed leverage fast.

Shaking his head, Kei absently acknowledge that it didn't matter the course or the extent of action that Asami took, he would follow the man to reclaim what was solely and rightfully his. They needed to retrieve Takaba soon. Very Soon

Then Kei's stomach did something it hadn't done in 20years. It flipped. Whether it was an omen Kei didn't know but he was suddenly more than anxious on the behalf of the young man.

Ignoring the pull of the muscles in his stomach Kei continued to survey his surroundings, another 3 mins of this and he would have enough information to report to Asami. The rest the 'cleaners' would take care of.

Call it his killer's intuition, but Kei suddenly felt a lingering presence before he saw the wounded body of the worm that cause the chain of actions in the night's events.

Hito Yamasakei was still alive.

Hito was crouched over the sidewalk, bleeding, bleeding badly too, trying to make himself as small as possible.

But it was in vain Kei spoted the man.

Hito's wounds were serious but he was a long way from death's door. He had another hour or two of life left in him. Kei's eyes were the only part of him that reacted; his eyes came alive with anger and pure bliss. He would relish in this man's torture.

Calming the ache that rose up in him to beat the man to death upon immediately seeing him still drawing breath Kei carefully approached him. Pathetic and precious was Hito's life at the moment, it was a wretched gift to give his Boss (but still a gift he knew Asami would not turn down).

"Help me the man automatically whimpered" when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you sure it is my help you want?" Kei sarcastically asked.

The man tried to pull his dead weight in the opposite direction. But to no avail his actions made any difference.

Kei removed any hidden weapons that Hito still had on his person and then gently almost like if he wasn't a traitor but a well cherish comrade, he cradle the man to his chest and made his way to his ride. The life of his 'comrade' may hold no significance for himself but in the balance the life of nosey, cute and very alive young man was weighing on every breath this scum drew and that life was definitely not replaceable.

Kei hit 2 on his speed dial

"Hai, Souh meet me at the warehouse and please have Asami Sama accompany you, delegate the task you are currently doing to someone else, your persuasive skills are needed immediately. Say 15 mins, Hai"

As Kei hung up he thought _3 mins was indeed a significant amount of time. _


	5. Ch 5 Takaba wake up!

**Warnings: Implied Torture, Violence, Swearing, And a Creep and some dream smex.**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to YA for discovering these sexy men.**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"O gods... Asami please...please Boss, Asami- Sama, I beg you make him stop... Swear... I swear I have told you everything I know"

As Souh's fingers dug further into the gapping flesh around what was once Hito's stomach it found purchase and softly tugged on damaged fleshy muscle tissue and no doubt hyper sensitive expose nerve ending.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh ha... Hah... Hah...I ...I...I...iiiiiiiiii promise sir" Hito begged between gasp, while tinted red drool escaped his lips and fell to the floor making a slightly less significant mark next to the small yet noticeable chunks of bloody human flesh that had been removed so far from his person.

"I ...I ...I, swear on my mother's grave..." Hito tried to continue but Asami raised a hand that silenced both the man and his interrogator in their respective actions.

"Hito I believe you, I sincerely do, but you see swearing on any common bitch's grave grants you no reprieve from the devil, I will collect your soul tonight, make no mistake about that."

Asami paused so the man would at least absorb that information and understand the purpose of their current torture session.

Asami would of smirk at the man's attempts to abate his anger by his use of his title [Sama] to tease mercy out of him but he was in no mood to waste such a gesture on this fool. 4 Hours had elapsed already, 4 hours since Akihito had taken the pill and the report so far was his men were getting static and interference on allocating a fix point on the photographer's location. _Akihito was probably being transported no doubt about it._

The sounds of Hito silent grunts and nasal mucus snorts faded into the background as Asami's thoughts demanded his attention.

_45 mins prior_

Asami was about to put a bullet between the eyes of some know it all in the research department of one of his patent companies that gave birth to the liquefied tracker but Kei's call about rendezvousing at the warehouse was a God send or so he thought at the time. Asami considered himself to be legitimate in all dimension and association of the word. He was an authentic specimen of violence but Souh's interrogation methods were nagging him, distracting him even.

It wasn't that the sight of Hito's 'pound of flesh' meticulously being removed from his stomach wound triggered apathy in Asami, it was the thought of his 'Koi' in the hands of some sick deluded fuck succumbing to similar or rather any kind of torture and punishment that was putting him off.

The crime lord rubbed his eyes to regain focus. He hated when his thoughts went astray;

"Asami, I want to come _home_, please Asami take me home," Akihito's phantom voice rang out.

After the Fei Long 'incident' Asami was eager- even if he took lengths to conceal it from his lover -to show Takaba that he was in safe hands. He really wanted to drive home this point to his lover without having to say that nothing like that was ever going to happen to him again.

_Fuck_, if he didn't feel like he let the young man down. It took a total of 5 months of coaxing the 'criminal photographer' back into some form of 'normalcy'. Although Asami was annoyed that Takaba was still snooping about, he was proud to see the photographer finally snap up his camera without trembling hands, while charging Kei with a battle cry before 'escaping' their grasp shouting over his shoulder 'he had a 'job' to do, don't wait up bastard'.

The memory of that day brought a tiny smile to Asami's face and a thought to the front of his mind suddenly. What was the photographer after that was so important. They should wrap this up now and make a stop at his lover apartment to retrieve his cameras. Whatever was on that film may go a mile or two in covering the distance in getting his boy back.

_Present_

Asami signal for Souh to end the respite.

"Wait Asami- Sama, please ...I remember something ...please the man who killed Takaba san he spoke Italian but... but he had a heavy Russian accent when we first meet."

If Asami didn't know for a fact that Akihito was alive he would of rip Hito's tongue out his throat, instead his mind latched onto and filed that new piece of info.

"Cut him loose Souh." Asami ordered

Asami watched as 'hope' though small and flickering make its way into Hito's eyes. The man was already medically dead. _But a drowning man would even clutch at straw._

"Hito Yamasakei I am no longer in need of your 'services' your employment has been terminated effective immediately."

Before the man could register the information, Asami's blade effortlessly glided through the trachea of Hito's body and exited his now lifeless form, let no one say Asami Ryuichi wasn't merciful.

/

_Dream sequence in Akihito's mind_

As the walls of Akihito's arse tightly gripped and caved in on Asami delicious dick, pulling his older lover balls deep in. The young man's body wooed and begged his partner to pound him harder into the mattress. All the while the photographer silently gasped out his pleasure between brokenly constructed half sentences.

"A...A...Asami more please ...don't stop please don't ever stop... so good... So good Asami."

"Don't... Stop..."the young man repeated these words like a hymn; wantonly weeping out his satisfaction in mumble breaths, praising Asami for knowing his body inside out.

It always amazed Akihito how the powerfully uncompromising and dangerous man above and in him would obediently stroke in, out and in time with him perfecting their rhythm bringing him to sweet orgasmic bliss time and again. This was just their warm up sex. But gods Asami was creating beautiful sweet sexual music with their fluids and juices. The squishing, squelching and slapping noises always seem to bring out an extra pink tinge on Akihito's cheeks which he always try to hide in the crook of Asami's possessive embrace. But Asami knew, he always knew about that tinge, Akihito silently loved the sound of their wet sessions. It was euphoric, how could he not get naturally high off it.

It was in those moments Takaba appreciated his humanity.* The feel of Asami's dick directing and deepening their powerful strokes at his prostate, together with the sound of Asami's breath as the tempo increased and build always seem to dragged him to the edge but held him securely on the precipice of his imminent orgasm. Then Asami would reward him with licks, long languish creative licks that tasted as sinfully good as they felt. Then right before Akihito climax his eyes would bolt open and savour the sight of his lover's un-masked, un-repenting frighteningly honest golden gaze as they transcend [sometimes together, sometimes one a heart beat before the other] to a state of indescribable pleasure created by their joining. Akihito's first reminder of having been on such a euphoric journey with Asami would always come when the scent of their sex fill his nasal cavity and this alerted the olfactory bulb to take note of the comforting smell with small whiffs and deep sniffs of the surrounding air.

This air however smelt very off, putrid even, it conjured up fear and disdain and such emotions had no place where Asami was.

"No, this isn't right" the young naked lover shook his head; this isn't right at all why was the calm of Asami's arms beginning to unsettle him. Those eyes didn't smirk like they always did when they made love. But then Akihito was sure that the dick inside of him did belong to Asami and no one else. So what was going on?

Why was the Asami in his arms so quiet, why wasn't he praising the young man, why hadn't Asami use any of their endearments, no "cute kitten" no "my Akihito" no possessive "Mine" were uttered, no caress or insightful touches from those dangerously addictive lips.

Funny enough Akihito wanted to say "yours" he wanted to scream it, almost as proof to confirm his reality. He was on Asami's silk sheets and yes they were fucking and fucking well at that. But the strange foreboding glint in Asami's eye seem to warn him, that they weren't alone, that he should hold his tongue and guard his words and his moans against trespassers.

Akihito looked around but saw no one.

The young man gasp painfully as Asami's penis suddenly jabbed him somewhat unexpectedly, lacking all the finesse he knew his lover possessed.

Not wanting to give up the warmth that Asami always invoked, the photographer spread his legs wider and tried to draw the retreating man in more, by firmly grasping him by his firm, taunt buttocks trying to stop his uncharacteristic withdrawal.

When Asami completely halted his movements, Akihito softly whispered in his lover's ear,

"Asami!"

"What's wrong?"

When the photographer got no answer, a chill suddenly ran down his spine. In the time it took for the photographer to blink his unease away his lover was no longer in his arms and Akihito was no longer naked and in the throbs of passion. He was clothed in rip crop jeans and a black tank top and a blue Hoddie. And though the sudden appearance of clothes on his body brought a new wave of questions to the forefront of his mind, he could only formulate one instinctive demand from the strong dominant retreating back of his older lover.

"Why are you leaving me Asami?"

As fresh tears formed and slowly trickle down Akihito's confuse face

Those golden eyes flared and narrowed with new determination. They bore into the Photographer's mind and dispelled his dream haze state ripping all doubts of Asami's abandonment away from his thoughts, bringing sudden clarity to him of his current situation.

"MINE" his lover eyes possessively confirmed.

"Yours" Akihito's hazel orb softly yet firmly replied.

_End of Dream Sequence_

/

Akihito blinked and winced quietly as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting. The sheets may have been silk or Egyptian cotton but it no longer tricked him, depending always on his sense of smell, the photographer's nose confirmed that he was indeed not at Asami's penthouse nor was he at his apartment. His hearing served as a secondary tool in confirming his foreign surroundings.

Someone had just made his/her self known by softly shuffling their feet and then drew in a deep exaggerated breath, definitely not Asami.

As the young man's eyes finally adjusted to the light they search out and collected all the foreign sights before him, and then a chair gently scraped the carpeted floor as if warning the young man that his jailer/visitor [Takaba didn't  
know what to call him/her] was about to make them acquainted. No footsteps were heard as the man appeared before him. Akihito purposely started his assessment from the base of the man's attire, taking in the designer loafers, the soft press business pants to the Hugo Boss belt.

As the dread already started to build Akihito's eyes hovered at the man's mid section, already familiar with criminal world and the symbolism of attire. Takaba started an amateur's analytical profile on his latest captor. He has stealth, deceit, prideful, firm perhaps even harsh mannerism.

The young man eyes proceeded upwards, black polo neck fitted top, golden ruby crucifix, folded arm across chest. This guy body language was already giving Takaba hints of the type of behaviour expected of him. All that remained was his face. The mere fact that the man no doubt knew that Takaba was appraising him and didn't shuffle like he did before when he was aware that the young man was about to wake confirm the photographer's suspicions that he was in fact the boss or either he had a god complex and though Akihito was checking him out.

Not wanting to draw it out any longer the young man eyes latch on to the well groom face before him. No facial hair, abnormally clean face, no scaring at all – weird – Akihito thought as in this line of duty scaring was a definite outcome for anyone who got up close and personal with their victims as he knew the guy did. Then Takaba's hazel gaze made contact with the man's and the photographer gasped. He knew those eyes. He knew those eyes. They were so familiar that he cringed and his body retreated to the bed head. The young man dragged his gaze away trying to put as much distance between himself and the definite danger before him.

Suddenly Akihito felt very weak, his strength felt as if it was sap up by the 6 foot, built foreigner before him.

The man suddenly moved to draw himself closer to the bed and the photographer whimpered. Akihito didn't considered himself easily scared so why was his body trembling, why was his heart palpitating wildly like a cornered animal – it wasn't like he wasn't kidnapped before- so why was this different? His hand started to sweat profusely and to his utter embarrassment tears started to form out of the corner of his eyes. But he kept them in check. The young man squeezed his eyes shut as the man lean over the bed and reached out his hand to the boy's face.

Yuri lifted his lover's chin so he could long last see his eyes but the young man would not look at him.

Finally running out of patience, Yuri stated in his naturally commanding tone "look at me Takaba Akihito."

The boy cautiously opened his eyes hesitantly staring into familiar cold blue depths before him. Yuri withdrew his hand when he had the boy's attention stating in Japanese "I am Marko Nnadeli, we have much to discuss" with a naturally rehearse Italian accent.

Takaba mind register the foreign Italian edge in Marko's tone but his body shuddered in disbelief and fear.

_**Liar**_, the photographer had spent the last 6 month constantly in Asami's presence. He had experienced firsthand Asami's versatile linguistic range and knew this guy was as much Italian as Asami was American. Who was he trying to fool and why, it's not as if he knew this arsehole or wanted to.

But the constant fear that this man's presence brought the photographer put him on alert.

"Where am I? And what do you want this time from Asami?" Akihito tried to demand but his voice wasn't steady enough.

There was the sound of a slap echoing in the room

Akihito however was unconcerned with the noise as he was focus on trying to swallow the acidic taste of blood in his mouth.

Yeah, the photographer chide himself he would definitely have to be on the alert with this jerk, but more importantly he would have give off the appearance of the obedient captive.

_'For now, you damn bastard' _the young man safely aimed his defiant gaze at the man's nose.

A/N:

Review it really does help the process along.

I wanna edit chapter 6 so I'll stop here for a while.


	6. Ch 6 Torture

Warning: Violence,_** Non con**_, swearing, _**whipping, Torture**_

Rated: **NC -17**, [don't be fooled there ain't no "sex" here]

Disclaimer: Still don't own this Manga and the characters

ENJOY!

_**Akihito's thoughts**_

_Yuri's thoughts_

**It has been 27 hours since Takaba has been taken.**

Yuri sat on his bed, fingering the small green liquid pill in his left hand; while he stretched the kinks and stiffness out of his right hand. It had been a long time since he had used a whip on anyone else but himself and if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he _really_ enjoyed it. Takaba Akihito was _thy_ perfect target to release all that pent up frustration that he had been feeling as of late.

The youth looked _just_ delicious and unnaturally fuckable with all that pain drawn out on his delicate features. Hazel corneas swimming in unreleased tears, blood bitten lips, sweet sweat dampen hair obediently plastered on his face and those musical moans and pleads "Don't stop..." _Yuri knew Takaba Akihito was not in the throbs of passion, he also knew the boy was saying don't and stop rather than" don't stop" but he was too far gone at one point and it just couldn't be helped. At least until he heard and felt the snap on boy's back that was definitely not from crop meeting unblemished baby soft skin. This was the type of snap like the snapping of a rib and just like that the spell was broken, his whip had lost its bite (_for now_)_.

Subconsciously licking his dry lips, Yuri shuddered as the Homo-erotic thought /fantasy past through his system of a debauched Akihito, spread eagle, arse filled to the brim with his Yuri' own cock jammed right to the hilt, balls deep in, his cum spilling out from all angles of the young photographer's arse; now _**that**_ was worth capturing in one's viewfinder.

The ex-Russian blushed purple as he all but came in his pants. Remembering the very reason why he was not at this moment trying to live out his fantasies on _his_ property,_ his_ pet Yuri brought his attention back to the mysterious green capsule.

The sadist didn't know what it was as yet but he didn't like it. And because he had succumbed to his vice, he couldn't interrogate the young man at the moment or anytime soon, after the beating he had just took it would be 3 hrs at least before he was fit for travel, to be questioned or receive any other pleasurable stimulus. The believed dead hit man laughed with dark sick humour as he made his way to check on his pet. After all he had to take care of the young man pretty well; there was much fire in the boy yet and nothing was going to dampen that raw heat that radiated from those hateful hazel globes but Yuri's expert machinations. The glory of making him submit would belong to him and solely him.

_He would take full and absolute responsibility for breaking in his prize_

_**(A/N: oh how I can't wait to make him eat those fucking words –sick fuck)**_

But the Russian had this nagging feeling that he needed to get rid of the pill and change location- fast. Their flight to Italy was 4hrs and 12 minutes away; was it really worth moving his toy. Considering he never ignored his gut feeling before regardless of how much of an advantage he had in the game, Yuri decided he would drug the boy and re- locate them ASAP. Besides the beating Takaba Akihito received would have been less severe granted he had just answered his question and refrained from answering back. In some ways the boy's defiance was his greatest weapon and weakness. At first Yuri was convinced the pill had some hidden meaning. But 40 minutes into the flogging, it was a fool mission to withhold any information, Yuri was sure Takaba was just as clue less as he himself was, that or he had an incredible threshold for pain and when they arrived in Italy Yuri was hoping to put the latter theory to the test.

Yuri wiped his mouth unconsciously as spittle threatened to fall from his lips.

Another important fact to be considered still was that the photographer wasn't to be under estimated, during the 24 hours that the young man was in his care he had proved to be very sneaky almost as if he was bidding his time for something _- perhaps he thought he could escape._

Takaba had gotten way better at keeping his guard up, although he tried to pretend otherwise, however the genuine shock and surprise wasn't lost on Yuri when the young man discovered that Yuri had been in the room with him for quite some time.

So caught up in his own little mind the boy did hear Yuri's approach.

He was mumbling some crap under his breath probably some pagan 'prayer' Yuri was too far away to decipher his mumblings.

But then the brat had said his name- the fucking lucky shot larger than fucking life two bit criminal's name (Asami) and it was what really set him off.

Apparently he had verbalise his presence then with a growl of distaste affording the young man a second to adjust to the first blow

Yuri really didn't see a need to go beyond a light trashing but the punk lost his game face it would seem and started spewing crap from that hole in his face and had antagonised him (or maybe he had allowed himself to be antagonise because he secretly wanted to see how far the 'fight' would go.

Before he knew what happened

He had subdued his pet to the bed with his belt alone. He had hog tie his opponent with a strategic loop around Takaba's neck and his wrist.

The sight of the photographer gasping for air while the buckle dig into his Adam's apple because he struggle with the length of the belt that was tied around his wrist was so inspiring he had left the room and return with Boris (the name of his whip).

As Yuri approach Takaba's room he paused and sought purchase against the wall. He needed to restrain himself before he went back in there or he would ruin the gift he had and probably kill Takaba before he had a fair chance to enjoy him.

The pretend Italian took deep slow breaths in a serious effort to discipline his vices which were howling madly at him like disease vapid dogs to take and devour before the correct time.

The breathing help but it was the blesseth Virgin Mary that came to his rescue once again. His hail Marys allows mostly usually at times seems to calm him down in his most tempted moments.

He would light a candle when they touch down in Italy

Pushing himself off the wall he quietly entered the room before him.

* * *

Akihito struggled to stifle his whimpers caused by the immense pain resonating from his back as he wondered how it came to this.

How was it that in little over a day ago he went from having incredible sex on top of a skyscraper to trying to fight off a pervert with sadomasochist tendencies?

The young man shuddered in fear uncontrollably as he remembered the expression of Marko's face after he had drawn first blood.

Not to mention the look of un-restrained lust held in the mad man's eyes at the bruising he had cause around his sore neck from the belt buckle.

The whip had snag on the young man skin that much he could still feel then. Then when he thought the pain could get no worse he was proven wrong when his skin was pulled from his back by what he could only describe as pricks- small pricks probably attached to the other end of the whip.

The photographer thought he was being so careful.

_**Dammit Asami who have smirked at his folly**_

Akihito's first real tears of despair fell softly caressing his cheek and giving him comfort.

_**Akihito knew he wasn't broken by the earlier incident and he was glad that once again he had Asami strategic and tactful love making to thank for that.**_

_**After the Fei-long episode, he had suffered from PTDS, he still had night terrors but they were all of Asami being shot.**_

_**But what the photographer took note of was, that Asami had never force him to confide or disclose, he had simply took control of the nightmares, banishing them with their reality and giving him the mean to recuperate and deal.**_

_**They had gotten quiet adventurous in the bedroom and out of it. There was exhibitionist fucking, Jello sliding and slurping, there was sushi tasting like never before, there was role playing (this particular memory brought a smile to his face though be it a tiny one) and there was Bondage (whips and chains included) so Akihito knew the difference and in this hellish moment he was thankful he had Asami as the best comparator to distinguish from his earlier treatment.**_

_**He would definitely survive this too.**_

_**But he was nevertheless in so much pain and discomfort.**_

_**He had assessed his enemy. He knew the bastard was playing games with him, pretending to leave then doubling back hoping to catch Akihito in the act of trying to escape.**_

_**He knew that he couldn't afford to let his guard down,**_

"Asami" Akihito tearfully whispered

The young man really wanted Asami to come get him right now! With Marko in possession of the second capsule Takaba began to silently cry himself unintentionally to sleep. It must have been 30 hrs already

"Where was Asami?" the abused boy impatiently whined

"Asami is never late, so where is the ..._his_ bastard."

"Asami please don't leave me here" the photographer whispered as his eyes finally closed – his body needing reprieve from the onslaught of the whipping he received only 40 minutes earlier.

As the young boy cried silently in his troubled sleep mucus rolled down from his nose to congregate with the soundless tears at the corner of his mouth. The only comfort afford Akihito was that while he laid there on his stomach his freshly bruised and newly scarred back enjoyed some relief.

It felt good really good almost like the time Asami slowly and meticulously dragged ice cubes down his spine (last summer at the beach the photographer sleepily mused ) until it those delightfully dripping cold cubes had made contact with the hole of his perfect peach shape arse.

The photographer hazily reminisced while on the verge of sleep, _**Asami had lifted his weak hips and had firmly planned that talented bastard mouth of his at Akihito's entrance and proceeded to arse fuck the dehydrated young man into a state of orgasmic euphoria with his talented tongue**_.

The photographer subconsciously groaned while he dreamt on of _**'Asami's cold tongue against his hot skin' the contrast in temperature did things to him – wonderful shamefully embarrassing things that he felt uninhibited about.**_

Though Akihito hated to escape the safety of his dream the prickling sensation on the nape of his neck, the body odour that was emanating wasn't Asami and the salty fluid that he could taste from the corner of his mouth meant he was indeed dreaming and Asami wasn't here with him

Which meant...

"No get away from me..." Akihito tried to pull away but Marko stop his protest by teasing the blissfully cold object against his back and against his will, hecaved to his instinct and allowed- the arse hole who had cause the very pain he now sought relief from- to continue his movements

Akihito felt wretched.

"Easy... easy...Takaba that's a good pet" Marko whispered from behind the photographer. He softly but slyly let his finger tips pet the raw red and angry purple flesh.

Too caught up in his own hell Akihito unconsciously allowed the mad man's touch to persist a second or two longer

The fire like pain that held a heavy grip on the photographer's body ceded just for a second as the photographer shockingly gasp out his contempt and disgust for the man who had no doubt sneak up on him while in his state of delirium.

Asami's lover growled

But the momentarily fire was abated when Marko purposely dropped the 12 oz cold stake against Akihito's back as punishment for his continued struggled and fight against him.

"Why fight this pet; you will be mine soon, it would do you good to remember your place and your master."

"I would hate to have to punish you some more even in your current position." Marko continued

Although Akihito could feel his strength wavering, he had to try and emphasis some truths to the stupid fucker that stood above him sneering in the 'glory' of the god like complex he had anointed himself with.

Needing to deflate the hot air inside his tormentor's head Akihito confidently though weakly croaked out "You are nothing like him, and you never will be. Even with your fake accent you couldn't convince me a novice, a nobody of your fake identity." the young man's voice had the right amount of bravo though he wore a grimace

"Pathetic" the young man spat.

"There is nothing fake about Asa... Him and I can't wait until he finds you and show you how a real man uses a whip."

"Master! Ha! don't make me laugh you haven't broken anything in me, I am not YOURS to break, get use to the idea of failure..." breathing deeply the photographer took a deep breath to deliver the final blow of his wordy repertoire.

"You ...fucki... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The young man was brought to a sudden halt in his declaration when Marko applying pressure sank the sharp tips of his finger nails into the slashes and premature healing gashes of the young man's back.

Having already gone beyond his limit Akihito unintentionally welcomed the darkness as he passed out from the pain of it all.

review and I will update by the end of the week if not I will take a month (mwahhhhahaha)


	7. AN

A/N

Hello all

Just wanted to update those who have review and also all those who have been kind enough to send me lovely PMs

Thank you btw

Order of update: Trouble begins chapter: Torture part 2

Only Asami

Then I will be taking a long a very long break.

I will be back sometime in Mid – August.

At this point I will conclude going too far. And update Trouble hopefully.

Regards


	8. Ch 7 Torture Silent Torture part 2

Torture Part 2

Asami's Point of View **( I know you guys have been wondering where the HELL is Asami)**

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the clothes on my back.

* * *

Asami had retrieved the photographer's camera some 6 hrs ago he had printed, blown up and looked at the pictures from about every angle there was; but had yet to find anything that was worth attempting to take his lover's life for.

There was nothing new from where he stood

Asami robbed his tired eyes.

It wasn't like he wasn't accustomed to going without little or no sleep, that wasn't an issue. It was just that he had never waited this long for anything he wanted so bad (except in the Fei long incident and even then he was in denial about how much he wanted Akihito).

This time was different he had concluded billion dollar deals/ negotiations under 15 hrs and in an hour's time twice that amount of time would have elapsed and he wondered if he would still not have the photographer back as yet.

He had men working every angle

Asami was worried not because he didn't believe he would get Akihito back. It was more along the lines of what was happening while he waited.

Taking off his waistcoat, tie and shirt to change the yakuza accidentally knock over the pile of photos.

In his shitless condition, something in one of the pictures caught his eye.

"No it couldn't be..."

"Suoh, Kei get in here," the Asian god never one for repetition with his most trusted subordinates didn't need to look up for confirmation that they were now all looking at the same thing.

Kei removed his glasses not believing his eyes though Suoh was still looking on from a confused mental junction.

Kei not only had first had dealings with the cur before his eyes. He had taken a bullet which left a scar and those details in particular would never leave his mental monitor even if he didn't have a photographic memory.

"Is this really..."

"Asami sa-ma give me leave to run the face recognition software immediately."

Asami still consciously shirtless gave his nod of approval.

Sensing that whatever Kei and the boss were both seeing in the photo was of the utmost importance, he waited patiently for them to bring the "bigger picture into focus" silently but he took out his blackberry checking on a loose end himself.

What the lethal giant read made him so angry that he – ever compose Suoh -growled in disgust but that was lost on the other two occupants of the room who were now waiting for the software to do its job.

"Asami sama we found Takaba- kun Suoh injected. Retrieval time could constitute 40mins but that's only if we delay our departure by 5 minutes. It appears we have a slight issue to rectify within.

"..." Suoh was surprise that he had yet to get a response, that he was about to repeat himself but Asami raised a well manicure finger to subtly quieten his subordinate.

As the software system put the final analysis together on the partially visible subject matter Suoh's black berry fell from his grip or perhaps the inanimate object leaped from his grasp.

There on a 52 inch screen was the mother of all dead sons of bitches. Yuri Boris Troposky.

Yes he had a different face but Asami like Kei was a elite face recogniser. Only 6 out of the 7 billion people on the earth could claim this skill and with 2 of them in the room looking at a 99.999% accurate analysis of a computer generated software result, the evidence was now beyond conclusive.

It was time to act. _FINALLY._

Asami with cool indifference turned around and retrieved the remote control for his custom made office from his desk

Pressing the first button, a conceal panel of mint fresh shirts, ties, waistcoats, trench coats, blazers, and jackets was now visible.

While making up his mind Asami stun Suoh out of his disbelief with his question

"What is it that we have to take care of before I retrieve my lover."

"Sir apparently one of your employees in the development lab failed to mention a critical feature to the pill you had Takaba- kun take."

"Our operation has been careless in our execution of your plans to retrieve Takaba because we were failed to be properly informed. There needed to be an aerial setting in attaining his position via the liquefied tracker. The mere fact that this vital information wasn't disclosed meant we have inadvertently allowed Takaba's stay with Mr Troposky to exceed beyond necessarily."

Asami hand paused as he was about the put the finishing touches to his tie.

The crime lord was seething with control rage

But he refused to release any rage on his hard working duo. No he had a perfect target and his displeasure would not be surrender with a bullet or two this time. No he had plans to torch the motherfucker alive.

Exhaling ... Akihito lover finally faced his men

"We three alone are going to get Akihito. Kei I need you to bring your Katana, and get my blades as well out of storage. Suoh I need you to go on ahead and prepare our environment, stay invisible and only intervene to prolong any kind of departure of his part. Keep us up to date every minute once you have set the scene and you have made visual contact of my lover."

Asami accepted the blades that Kei had retrieved.

"What is the estimate time of this delay Suoh?"

"5 minutes Sir, Mr Tackiyamagachi in research and development on the 16th floor."

"Gentlemen let's move out."

Suoh understanding the vital position he played delegated no task. The stone cold giant had already acquired the young man's approximated location. He already run 100 simulations of how tonight was going to end and there would be no more mistakes on their part.

Feeling guilt and disgust at just how sloppy they had handled the matter up till now, it left the prideful and duty bound faithful employee with bitter taste in his mouth.

Of course he wanted to personally break every bone in Yuri's body but truth be told he was more concern about the young man he grown to admired.

He had seen all the bruises on Takaba-kun when Asami and the boy had boarded the yacht after the Fei Long affair. He could guess the extent of the hurt that his boss felt every time the young man woke up screaming because of the bad memories that dared to lingered after his rescue from his 2 months of hell.

He felt like killing someone...

One that note Suoh realised until Takaba was back in Asami's care, his boss would need to kill someone soon. Looking at his watch he realised that Mr Tackiyamagachi would be dead in 3mins for his oversight.

More importantly though, focusing on the Job before him Suoh switched on the Monitor that beep repetitively while displaying a green stagnant dot that represent Asami's lover. In the next 30 minutes he would lose that visual as 30 hours would have elapsed. There was no way that would happen though, as Asami's right hand man switch on the ignition of the Sikorsky X2 he knew he would arrive at his destination under 15 minutes.

* * *

A/N

I hope everyone's good.

Next chapter Asami and his two man cell come face to face with Marko. Takaba is Torture some more through- out the next chapter as well and finally Asami has his prize both of them. (mwahhahahha evil laugh!)

The climax is chapter 8 – all of it.

There are grammar mistakes point them out and I will correct them.

Ty


End file.
